


and to all a good night (okay, who gave alex alcohol?)

by sunset_swerved



Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [12]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby was Sad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, But now he’s better, Christmas, F/F, Found Family, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Other, no beta we die by hotdog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: Bobby sighed and adjusted his faux fur (Daddy using real fur is bad) Santa Hat on his head and plastered a bright smile on his face as he looked at his daughter who was staring at him with a single eyebrow raised.He was nervous.“Daddy, are you good?” Carrie asked, hesitantly.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Ray Molina, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: sonsetcurve’s 12 days of jatpmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	and to all a good night (okay, who gave alex alcohol?)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12! I did it! This is the first time I’ve ever done a challenge like this and damn I’m so proud of myself I could cry. The prompt for today was Christmas Day (obviously) and today’s fic is a continuation of Day 11’s. 
> 
> Kayla’s story is coming soon and I’m thinking about writing one for poor Nick, too, and I haven’t forgotten about let me feel you in my veins work has just sucked this month and I wanted to completely dedicate my energy to it. 
> 
> BUT that is neither here nor there because THIS is the finale of the 12 Day of Christmas challenge.

Bobby sighed and adjusted his faux fur (Daddy using real fur is bad) Santa Hat on his head and plastered a bright smile on his face as he looked at his daughter who was staring at him with a single eyebrow raised.

It was Christmas Day and he was nervous.

“Daddy, are you good?” Carrie asked, hesitantly. She had a matching Santa hat on and giant present earrings that he knew Julie had made for her years ago because he had listened to her rant about losing them for two hours the previous night as she tried to find them.

“I’m fine sweetheart,” he replied, his smile more earnest.

Carrie smiled at him in return, bright and happy and he knew then that  _ nothing _ could ruin her Christmas, least of all him and his hang ups.

The small but mighty Wilson family got out of the car, Carrie precariously balancing the tray of homemade Sno-balls that the two of them had worked so hard on while he two handed the giant bag of presents that they had painstakingly picked out for all of the attendants.

Both alive and dead.

They slowly made their way down the walk towards the front door and Bobby couldn’t help but remember the last time he had been at Molina household months ago. The night he had come to confront his (deceased) band mates had been awful and excruciating and painful in more ways than he had ever expected but when Luke, who he had wronged the most, wrapped him in a giant hug he knew everything would be okay.

“Wilson’s!” Ray cheered, opening the front door as soon as they stepped onto the porch. The other man’s eyes glanced down at the treats in Carrie’s hands and the multitude of presents in his own. “You guys didn’t have to do that.”

“We wanted to,” Carrie said, flipping her short hair out of her face effortlessly. “Where can we put things?”

Ray smiled, ruefully, at his daughter before turning to him. With a wink, he replied, “Food in the kitchen, presents under the tree.”

He stepped back and opened the door wide and Bobby was instantly overcome with the smell of cinnamon and cloves and peppermint and the sounds of loud Christmas music playing from the living room.

Carrie strode through the open door like she owned the place and Bobby followed, nervously, behind. Ray placed a calming hand on his arm, squeezing gently.

“It’ll be okay,” the other man said. Bobby let out a sigh and smiled, truthfully, at the man.

“You’ve  _ clearly _ never seen-“

“Bobbery!”

The presents that he had been holding crashed to the ground and he hoped nothing broke as two figures were suddenly hanging around his neck like monkeys. Luke and Reggie, each taking a side. He could smell the brandy on their breath and  _ knew _ that Ray had let them get into the eggnog.

“Trevbert you’re finally here!” Reggie said, excitedly. “We’ve been waiting  _ ages _ .” His cheeks were flushed and Bobby couldn’t tell if it was from the rosacea or the alcohol.

“Absolute  _ forever _ Robvor,” Luke chimed in,  _ nuzzling _ his shoulder from where he had latched on.

“It’s not even that late,” he said, chuckling even as he felt his body - much older than the boys and way more worn down - start to crumble. As if they realized, both boys unwrapped themselves from their koala-like holds.

Bobby turned to Ray who was now carrying half the presents and had a smile on his face that he hadn’t seen since Rose died.

“ _ Mijos, _ ” he started and Bobby could tell he was withholding a laugh. “Do you want to show Bobby to the living room?”

“You got it Ray!” Reggie replied, excitedly. He pooped away, causing both of the older men to jump as he just disappeared and didn’t return. Luke, on the other hand, laughed.

“Come on!” The guitarist said, gripping his hand and pulling him towards the noise. “Thanks Mr. M!”

Bobby only barely managed to turn to Ray as he was literally  _ drug _ through the house to the living room, giving the man a wink and grinning as a light blush rose up his cheeks. Before he knew it, Luke and Reggie had let go of his hands and something  _ collided _ into his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

“Bobbly!” Alex said, his normally soft voice loud from the alcohol that Bobby could smell coming from his breath. “I missed you and I’m sorry that we haunted you and thought you stole our music and had to change your name to  _ Trevor _ , which is really just unfortunate, and I’m sorry for saying you looked like a substitute teacher because you really don’t and I’m sorry for punching you that one time in the garage when you kissed me under the mistletoe and-“

“Breathe ‘Lex,” Bobby whispered, clearing his throat and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “All is forgiven, you know that.”

“But still,” Alex breathed, clenching tighter.

Reggie and Luke we asked their way into the hug, coming back from wherever they had stepped to when Alex had grabbed him. Bobby placed his hand on the back of Luke’s neck and used his other hand to pull Reggie’s head to his shoulder as Alex still clung to his front.

The 25 years between had never gone so fast or so slow. He was an old man now while his three best friends, his  _ brothers _ , were forever 17. Soon he would sit and try to convince his therapist that he wasn’t crazy, but tonight he would  _ embrace _ everything that he had missed.

Later that night, Bobby stood in the doorway of the living room with his arm wrapped around Ray’s waist as the other man delicately leaned into him, the new thing between them delicate and soft, as they watched their kids in the living room.

Carrie and Flynn were sitting close together, piled into chair with their legs crossed over each other’s as Flynn ate their fourth Sno-Ball of the night while Carrie gently wrapped one of their braids around her fingers.

Willie sat on Alex’s lap, the drummer’s arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s waist, as the skateboarder explained to Carlos about whatever new trick he had figured out on the staircase in Jay-Z and Beyoncé‘s mansion, the youngest there completely enraptured by the ghost’s words as Alex stared lovingly at his boyfriend, his chin resting on Willie’s shoulder.

Luke, Julie, and Reggie curled up together on the loveseat, all of their limbs intertwined so they were wrapped together and almost impossible to see where one ended and one began as Reggie carefully held Luke’s songbook as the other two kept writing and crossing out melodies and words and singing under their breaths. Luke’s arm braced around Reggie’s waist and Julie’s hand in his hair.

Bobby knew that he had to make up a lot for the past 25 years. He had changed  _ so _ much and those he was closest to had barely changed at all. But as Ray leaned in pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, he looked over the room to see his family and knew that things would eventually work out okay.

He may have thought, once, that he didn’t know what he would do without his boys, but he  _ had  _ learned how to grow up and move on and become a person without them. Now things were more than different, there was a gap between them that could never close, but one by one all of his boys looked up at him and smiled and Bobby knew, then and there, that he would do  _ anything  _ to hold onto what they had right now.


End file.
